Running, Rain, and Love
by maddiej93
Summary: I'm walking. Running. Crying. Running from the life I messed up. Running away from the people who care about me. Running to feel the pain in my gut and to numb the pain in my heart. Miley/Oliver, Lilly/Oliver.


**Heh. Don't yell at me if you read my other fics. I'm sorry. I don't have time to write for them. I hope you like this little, sad oneshot I bring you. I have another oneshot, entitled "Circus" that should be posted soon. Enjoy!**

I'm walking. Running. Crying. Running from the life I messed up. Running away from the people who care about me. Running to feel the pain in my gut and to numb the pain in my heart. Running to get away from my mistakes. Running for the sake of running, crying because it seems too real. Crying because it's the only thing I know how to do right. Crying because it's the one thing that I can't mess up. Crying because there's nothing else to do, besides running. Crying because I lost the one person who loved me. Crying because I know it was me that caused me to loose him. Crying because I realized how in love I am with him, and now he'll never know.

***

"Oliver!" I laughed, leaning over to switch the station, so I wouldn't have to hear my voice through his car speakers.

"Mileeyy, that was my jam, fo sho!" He said, and began to shake his head to the beat of Lying is the Most Fun (for Girls Without Taking Their Clothes Off) by Panic at the Disco.

"Wow, Oliver... GOSH WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING!" I screeched, and he swerved, a smirk etched on his face.

"Sorry Miles... did I scare you? Aww, poor Miwey's hurt!" Oliver pulled over on the side of the road, took my head between his hands, and planted a kiss on my head.

I felt my eyes widen, and I raised my head slowly to study his face.

He had a grin plastered to his face, and I looked at his perfectly white and straight his teeth were. His chocolaty brown eyes were twinkling, and his newly cut brown hair was just the perfect length.

I smiled back at him, averting my eyes, feeling a blush creep onto my face.

"Uh, so... look, Miley. I've been needing to tell you for awhile."

"Okay..." I said, biting my lip to keep myself from smiling. Was he finally going to tell me that he loved me?

"Me and Lilly... are engaged." He said.

I felt my jaw drop. Engaged?? Oliver and Lilly. The two best friends that always fought? The ones who had always promised me "we're brother and sister"?

"R-really? Wow, that's great!" I said, faking a smile, while looking down to hide the tears that were welling up in my eyes. "That's just dandy! It's swell!" I said. Just dandy? Swell? I internally kicked myself.

Oliver's grin slid of his face. "Miley... you just winced. You're not okay. I know it's really shocking, and I bet you're mad at us for not telling you we've been dating."

"Mad?" I asked, a tear sliding down my face. "Never... one second." I said, sliding out of the car. I felt a wave of emotions pour over me, around me, holding me down, suffocating me. I couldn't breathe. It felt like I had twenty pound weights sitting on my heart, pinning it down, preventing it from beating at a normal rate.

"Miley?" I heard his voice, and I heard his car door slam. "Miley, I'm sorry."

I looked at him, tears streaming down my face. I noticed that his hair was wet, and it was just then that I realized it was raining. My white shirt was clinging to my body, drenched with rain.

"It's okay." I lied, sniffing.

"What's wrong. I thought you'd be..."

"Happy? Overjoyed? Speechless?"

"Well, yeah."

"Oliver, you don't know the half of it."

"How do you mean?" He asked me, his face of the puzzled sort.

"Haven't you realized it? I'm... I love you." I spat out. I had always dreamed of telling him. I dreamed of his smile, as he said it in return, then wrapping his arms around me in a strong embrace; sealing his words with a kiss. This is the exact opposite of what I had imagined.

"You... what?" He said, dumbfounded.

"I love you, Oliver." I said, feeling a new round of tears stream down my face.

"Miley... I... I didn't know. I'm.. so sorry." He said, and I felt his arms wrap around me. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his thumping heart, listening to his irregular breathing.

I sobbed a great heave, as I had my heart on my sleeve, for him, but it was torn off.

"Sh, sh." He comforted me, patting my back somewhat awkwardly.

I felt myself succumb into his embrace, and I felt my lips kiss his chest. Oliver's patting immediately came to a halt. Realizing what I had done, I quickly tore myself away.

Oliver's face was stunned, looking at me as if I was in a whole new light. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "I didn't think anything of it-" And I was cut off by the force of his kiss.

It wasn't the sweet, innocent first kiss I had imagined it would be. It wasn't soft at all. It was intense, and I felt a fire spread through my body. His hands wrapped around my waist, and my sides immediately felt like flaming hot coals. He pushed my back against his car, and I slid my hands through his hair. He let out a deep, rumbling moan, and he pushed me up even more. I felt his hands brush beneath my shirt, gently rubbing the skin that was exposed. I felt myself gasp, his hands as hot as an iron.

As I felt him unbutton my jeans, I remembered. "Oliver. St-stop." It killed me to say it.

"Sorry," he mumbled against my neck, "I just... I love you too."  
I felt a numb shock spread throughout my body, and I felt a look of disbelief cross my face. "No you don't." I whispered. "You love Lilly."

Oliver groaned. "I've always loved you, Miley. I think I was just too dumb to realize it. I love Lilly more than anyone I've ever known. But my love for her is like... how you love a sister. Or a pet fish." He added, making me smile, remembering that quote from the eighth grade.

"I mean, I do love you. But like a brother or a pet fish. I mean I'd cry if I'd have to flush you down the toilet but I wouldn't want to kiss you!" I laughed, and then remembered the situation we were in.

"Oliver, you don't love me." I said

"I do though!" He argued back.

"Oliver, Lilly's your fiancée. And she's my best friend. There's no way that I'm going to let you dump her for a girl like me. She's a really good girl, Oliver. You should know that. I'm sorry." I said.

"But Miles-"

"No, Oliver. I'm sorry." And with that, I stood on my tiptoes, pecked his lips, and began to run.

**Heh. Let's say I was feeling a bit... I don't know. Haha. Please comment!! I want to hear your feedback :)**

**_xoxo -maddiej933_**


End file.
